Días de lluvia
by Fannynyanyan1912
Summary: Un día común en sweet armonis se desarrollaba con la pequeña diferencia de que la madre naturaleza decidió desatar tu húmeda furia sobre los pobres alumnos arruinando el día de muchos de una u otra manera. Mi segundo fic de cdm espero les guste :D


**Días de lluvia**.

.

 _Corazón de melón no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes y hago una pequeña historia. Disfruten y guarden el tomate_

.

Un día común en sweet armonis se desarrollaba con la pequeña diferencia de que la madre naturaleza decidió desatar tu húmeda furia sobre los pobres alumnos arruinando el día de muchos de una u otra manera.

-Demonios hoy no podre ir a correr –decía en un susurro nuestra joven protagonista, Sucrette, mientras guardaba en su casillero su ropa de gimnasia

-Para mi mejor, no sé que ves de atractivo salir a correr y sudar cuando perfectamente podrías ejercitar en casa –Decía la bella Rosalya mientras sacaba un paraguas de su bolso

-No es lo mismo… además así no estoy todo el tiempo en casa…

-Y puedes ir a ver a Lysandro –Decía Rosa mientras la pobre e inocente Sucrette se pintaba de un bello escarlata

-Su, por fin te encuentro, vamos te acompañare a casa –El joven de cabello albino y hermosa heterocromía tomo a la chica de la mano y saludaba cortésmente con un gesto a la dueña de los ojos dorados

-Bueno yo me retiro, iré a buscara Alexy, los dejo tortolos –y tan rápida se fue por el pasillo principal a quien sabe donde

-Lysandro, no es necesario puedo tomar el autobús, además tú tienes que ir también a casa.

-Igual no te dejare ir sola… Eres lo más importante para mí, Su –suavemente deposito un beso en la frente de la chica de ojos azules y larga cabellera negra.

-Bueno pero habrá que apurarnos o nos ahogaremos en esta lluvia

-Toma póntela –dijo el albino en la puertas del edificio principal extendiéndole su gabardina negra a la joven

-pero… yo tengo mi suéter, estaré bien ¡no quiero que te mojes! –soltó completamente sonrojada, la verdad es que la pareja no tenía mucho saliendo y este era uno de esos gestos románticos, poco usuales, del albino.

-no quiero que te enfermes –y con esas palabras la chica accedió, el saco fácilmente le quedaba muy debajo de las rodillas, sus manos cubiertas por los puños de las mangas. –te ves preciosa, bueno siempre es así, princesa.

Y juntos emprendieron el camino del sweet armonis al hogar de la joven, del instituto a la cafetería, y de la cafetería a través del parque.

.

.

-Lysandro… ¿Por qué haces esto? –La joven un poco mojada por la lluvia y sonrosada por el frio viento le preguntaba cautelosa a su novio –no es que no me agrade pero podía venir sola.

-Realmente no quería dejarte venir sola, Sucrette eres la persona más importante, no sé muy bien como llevar las cosas… me cuesta trabajo demostrar lo que siento pero tu… me sacas las palabras y apreciaría que me tuvieras paciencia. –Lysandro la veía intensamente a los ojos de Sucrette, invadidos por unas rebeldes lágrimas – ¿dije algo malo?

-Todo lo contrario, fue hermoso como tu música, tus ojos. Te amo Lysandro, te tendré toda la paciencia que necesites igual yo quisiera que la tuvieras conmigo y mis dones para meterme en problemas –de puntillas unió sus labios junto a los de su chico, en un suave y lento beso mientras él le envolvía firme con sus brazos la cintura, incluso sin importar que obstruían el paso de la gente corriendo por la acera en camino a sus casas y trabajo.

.

.

-¿Y como te fue ayer con la lluvia en la vuelta a casa? –decía el chico de pelo azulado a Sucrette

-Bueno digamos que ahora me gustan los días de lluvia un poco mas… _ah...ahh...chu!_

-jaja intenta no pescar otro resfriado en la próxima tormenta, su –Dijo mientras revolvía el cabello de Sucrette que no paraba de limpiar su nariz con un pañuelo.

.

.

 _ **Hola, espero les gustara aunque sea un poquito (Es apenas mi segundo fic de CDM). Estaba paseando por mi juego a las 3am y esto sucedió, un pequeño fanfic inspirado en una situación que ocurrió hace años con mi novio, solo que él no es tan caballero como Lysandro (Espero que él nunca lea esto O.O ) pero lo intenta. Los veo en los comentarios y que tengan buenas noches, días o tardes.**_


End file.
